


Come Undone

by Emetib



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Close call, Drabble, F/M, Olicity Feels, tremors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emetib/pseuds/Emetib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their life together is lived in a myriad of colors, a kaleidoscope of moments slow and fast, and some so intensely felt it makes them come undone.<br/>Recent Drabble: Tremors; In which Oliver faces the loss of the best part of his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

Title: Tremors  
By: Emetib  
Warnings: None  
Summary: In which Oliver faces the loss of the best part of his day.  
Disclaimer: Arrow is not mine, neither is the book this moment was inspired by. I just like to borrow from them every now and then when my imagination gets the better of me :P

-*-*-*-*-*-

He stared blankly at the crumpled metal of what used to be her car, still on fire and smoking, and had the vague notion of vocally damning everything to hell, and running to the wreckage to tear it apart looking for her. 

But he couldn’t move in that moment, not even if the earth shook once more. He couldn’t hear anything past the howl of denial and terror rising in his head, and in his heart. The breath stuttered in his lungs, as he tried to breath, think, do _something_ GODDAMNIT! He needed to somehow make this right, to do something to fight back the feelings of uselessness and the thick greasy wave of despair that threated to overwhelm him. If another earthquake did spontaneously start happening right then and there, he couldn’t even be sure that he wouldn’t just gladly close his eyes and let the earth swallow him whole.

“Okay, I know it’s your job and all, but I’m about to use my loud voice because you still haven’t addressed my, in my opinion very nicely asked, request to please GET me a PHONE.”

He whirled, all his senses tuning in to that voice, the sound of his other half.

The world leveled beneath his feet and color flowed back into his consciousness as he caught sight of her, sitting in an ambulance a couple meters away, batting away at the needle the paramedic held and demanding something. There was soot on her face, her blond hair was messy tangle half fallen out of its ponytail, her glasses were missing, and her clothes were ripped and dirty. But she looked to be staying upright on her own strength, and seemed to still be talking in that animated way of hers, and she was simply gloriously _alive_.

She hates needles, he vaguely thought, and might have mentioned to the paramedic if the breath hadn’t just whooshed right out of his lungs as his knees buckled, and then steadied, as life flowed back into him.

He stood paralyzed again, but this time for a different - _thank god_ \- reason. There she was. The relief that swept over him at the sight of her, scowling and demanding a phone from the poor sap who was trying to treat her wounds, was staggering and there was a moment he thought he might just lose consciousness after all.

But he couldn’t, not when he had to make sure she was ok, and assure himself that she was alive and safe.

She's the living, breathing embodiment of his heart after all.

-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is my first posting to this fandom, ever lol But I love it so much, and there are so many inspiring authors, I just couldn't resist this little drabble when it hit me :P I hope you like it :) Please leave a comment if you can, I'd like to hear back from you guys! Was the flow good? How about the structure? Would you like to read more? Did you like it? If not, what didn't you like? I'm always open to constructive criticism.  
> Personally I think the ending was a little lackluster after the feels (that I really hope came across to you guys, and that you felt it and liked it?), but as per usual my attention and energy only lasted so long when writing this, and I have a project to finish, so yeah, this is what you guys get for now. I may come back later to tinker with it. We'll see.
> 
> ~ emetib


End file.
